


Perfect Moment

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Daichi has been carrying around the ring in his pocket for three weeks. He's got it all planned, except for how Suga bought his this morning.





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "couple most likely to propose at the same time." It probably goes just like this, with these two.

Daichi's been carrying around the box with the ring in it in his pocket for three weeks, and he feels like if the right moment doesn't happen soon, he's going to actually die of it. He's nervous and excited, like the kind of excited when they got to Nationals and Daichi was so honored just to even be on the center court but also wanted intensely to puke on his shoes. And it's stupid to be nervous at all, right? Because Sugawara is going to say yes. They're already living together, they've already had all the big fights about university and parents and moving and jobs, and if Sugawara was willing to uproot himself for the two years he spent in Osaka just for the promotion, then he's definitely not about to go anywhere now that they're finally close to Tokyo again.

But asking is different than knowing the outcome, and Daichi isn't sure what the perfect moment is, only that he's been walking around for three weeks asking himself over and over if this is the right one, or this one, or this one.

Daichi's had enough, and he's going to make a perfect moment. He's made a reservation at one of their favorite places for dinner, and he's already called three times to check it. Sugawara thinks the dinner is about some work project Daichi's just finished, so he's be relaxed, and he'll be coming right from school, so he'll look nice in his shirt and tie still. There's an illumination at a nearby park they can go look at, and a bakery with cute cafe seating even closer in case it starts sleeting suddenly like yesterday. Daichi's looked up every calendar he can think of just to make sure today's a lucky day on all of them, just to keep his superstitious mother from arguing about it.

"It's going to be fine" Daichi tells himself, patting down his pockets one more time to make absolutely sure he has everything, his keys, his phone, his wallet, the ring. He glances at the clock and sees that if he leaves right now to pick up Sugawara, he'll be right on time. "It's going to be perfect."

~~~~~

[I'm on my way, ready or not] Daichi's text says, and Sugawara chuckles as he texts back he'll be ready to go, he absolutely promises. Sugawara is infamous for being home late from school because of 'just one more thing,' and it takes some effort for him to tidy up the pile of paperwork and grading on his desk and just leave it there until tomorrow.

"Tonight's the big night, huh?" asks one of his co-workers from the desk across, grinning slyly at him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sugawara tells her. She toasts him with her coffee mug and he laughs as he packs up his bag and makes sure he isn't forgetting anything. No one else at work knows, but Sugawara just had to share it with at least one person this morning or he was going to die. He hadn't been planning to buy the ring on the way home yesterday, but he'd ducked under an awning during the sudden downpour of sleet that had half-drowned him before he could even reach for his umbrella, and the ring had been right there in the display, and Sugawara had just known, all at once, that was what he was going to do.

Daichi's just finished a project and they're going out to celebrate, so he'll be relaxed and won't suspect a thing. Sugawara can't wait to see the look on his face, the glee of a perfect prank filling his chest where he'd always thought nervousness would be when he thought about proposing.

But Sugawara isn't nervous at all, which is how he knows it's right. Daichi is going to say yes, Daichi who had been so miserable apart after two years at universities in separate cities that he'd transferred to Tokyo without so much as a place to live, Daichi who had worked an office job he hated just for the salary to support Sugawara the whole last year of his teaching degree. He'd even called Asahi to ask permission for Daichi's hand during his lunch period, just to be thorough.

"Why are you asking me?" Asahi demanded, flustered. "Oh god, I'm gonna spend all night worrying what he's gonna answer you! You have to call me the instant it's over, all right? Say you swear!"

"I swear, I swear," Sugawara promised. Asahi grumbled that he's definitely going to forget, or do it on purpose just to torment him, and Sugawara crossed his heart and said he has to go.

Now he really does have to go, or else Daichi will tease him as usual for not being at the school gates when he promised he would be. Sugawara tugs on his jacket and checks all his pockets one more time, just to make sure he's got everything, his phone, his keys, his wallet, the ring. Sugawara pats it for luck.

"Go, shoo!" his co-worker calls, waving him off. "It's going to be fine!"

He salutes her. "No, it's going to be perfect."


End file.
